Are You Expecting Something?
by 6' j.s.m '9
Summary: “The kiss was fine. There was only one problem.” “And what was that?” “That wasn't the person I wanted to be kissing.” “And just who might 'that person' be?”
1. Anger

**Title:-** Are You Expecting Something?

**Summary:-** "The kiss was fine. There was only one problem." "And what was that?" "That wasn't the person I wanted to be kissing." "And just who might 'that person' be?"

**Thanks To:-** Jisbon-Fan, Madaboutthementalist, kathiann, JollyRancher543321, Mathlover15, FallIntoAHellCalledLove, mwalter1, Divinia Serit, WildDaisies10, yasminbanu786, Ebony 10, PhoenixWytch, The Visionary Poet, Americanchick, JocelynMcC, hollas, ment, ShadowHunter536 and BlueEyesOnly for reviewing my last fanfic. Special thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed each of my fanfics.

**Disclaimer:-** Once again, I do not own the Mentalist, or any part of it. That's a really depressing thought, actually... Disclaimers always make me sad :-( !

**A/N:-** This one will be split up into about five chapters. The more reviews I get, the quicker I will update! So, if you like this and want to read more, you know what to do! ;-P

**Are You Expecting Something?**

**Chapter One - Anger**

When Lisbon had woken up that morning, she had a good idea of what was going to happen. She always did; it was the same thing that happened every day. She would walk into her office; Jane would walk in after her, carrying a coffee for her and a tea for himself. Then, her and her team would either head out to a case, or catch up on any out-standing reports that they had yet to complete and file away. She would work in her office in silence for a while; then Jane would get bored, and enter her office. Things would be said; tempers would be stretched _(mostly hers)_; and things would be thrown _(more often than not, it was the stapler)_.

Then, it would be the end of the day, and they would all leave... except for Jane; she knew he slept on the couch that had been moved from her office to accommodate for his '_working habits_'... those being _(pretending to be)_ sleeping for most of the day, and only '_waking up_' when it suited him.

She expected these things; she was ready for them. But then... something happened that changed the whole course of her day, and those to come. And there was only one person that could manage to do that, with any outside help. She could even pinpoint the exact point when her day had changed. She could still hear the exact words that had lead to... this.

* * *

It was a slow day for the team... actually, it was more like it had been a slow _week_. They hadn't had a case in ages, and everyone was bored out of their minds. They didn't even bother to arrive at CBI at the normal time. If they did have a case, they would be notified before they even got to work anyway. Which was the reason why Patrick Jane was exiting the elevator at 8:30, rather than the normal time of 7:30.

They all had at least an extra hour; for most of them, it meant another hour of sleep. For Jane, it meant another hour of waiting alone in the building, for the rest of the team to turn up... and an extra hour to see Lisbon. He tried to convince himself that it was merely for the fun of annoying her, and making her blush on a daily basis. It was one of his favourite things; seeing Lisbon blush. Of course, when he thought about it, that clearly showed that there was something more to his actions, than merely wanting to annoy her. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Right now, he was more than happy to just bring her her coffee in the morning.

When Jane entered the bull-pen, tea and coffee in hand, he expected to find Lisbon waiting for her coffee as she normally did. It was now his morning routine to bring her coffee; he couldn't remember when it had started, and didn't think that there was ever a point in time that he hadn't bought coffee for Teresa Lisbon. It was just something that he would always do; just as Lisbon would always take charge, Van Pelt would always be seen as the _'newbie'_, Rigsby would always stray towards the fridge when he thought no one was looking, and Cho would always have his head stuck in a book when there was nothing to do.

Speaking of Cho and Rigsby, Jane wondered what the pair were doing as he watched Rigsby say something to the other over the other side of the bull-pen. Jane realized what they were doing, and all thoughts of Lisbon and her morning coffee went out of his mind as he set both cups down, leaving his hands free. He walked towards the two agents, finally able to hear what they were saying to each other.

"Okay, you're on." Jane still wondered what they were talking about, and Rigsby's remark didn't make things any easier. He didn't have to wait long though, as Rigsby had noticed him watching. "Hey Jane, you want in on this bet?"

"Depends. What am I betting on?" It was one of the few times that he was genuinely curious; that didn't happen too often. One of the reasons why he was so good at his job, he supposed.

"Ten bucks says that Rigsby can't throw this pen," he held up the biro that was in his hand, "into that bin." He gestured to the bin that was near Jane's unused desk; it was about two arm-widths away from where the three of them were standing.

Jane seemed to think about it for a moment, before nodding his affirmation. "Okay, I'll take that bet. You won't do it though." He was so confident that Rigsby would miss, he didn't even need to double-check to make sure he was right.

"What? You think it's too far?" Rigsby thought he could do it; well, it was actually more like he _needed_ to do it. He didn't have enough money to pay both Cho _and_ Jane. Surprisingly, Jane shook his head.

"No. No, I don't think it's too far. It's the right distance away... you're just going to miss. Not by a lot... but you'll miss." He looked so sure; there was even a small grin threatening to appear on his face.

Rigsby decided to prove him wrong. "Stop smiling!" That only made the grin increase in size. "Well, you know what? This'll wipe that smile right off your face..." Rigsby aimed, making sure that his line of fire was in the same direction as the bin. He readied his hand, drew his arm back, and let go of the pen....

... which didn't land in the bin. Rather, it landed about an inch to the left of it. Rigsby couldn't believe it; he was so sure that he was going to do it. He could only look at Jane, and wonder how the man knew that he would miss.

He shrugged at Rigsby's wordless question. "The window was open. You didn't allow for that." He wasn't backing down that easily, though. Rigsby picked up a pen from his desk, and thrust it into Jane's face.

"Okay, let's see you do better. Ten bucks says you can't do it." Jane took the pen from Rigsby's hand, glancing towards Cho to see whether he wanted in on the bet too. He nodded in the affirmative.

Jane shrugged again. "It's your money." Then he turned around, and threw the pen. He didn't make sure that his shot was in line with the bin; he didn't allow for the window being open... or, at least, it didn't seem that way to Rigsby and Cho. He just threw the pen, which landed straight in the middle of the bin. To make sure that there was no question as to whether Jane had missed, the pen hit against the back of the bin, making a metallic sound.

Rigsby stared in wonder. It only lasted for a moment, though. Picking up another pen, he gestured towards it. "Double or nothing. There's no way that you can do that again." he looked towards Cho, but this time the man didn't want anything to do with it. Jane took it without saying anything. _There's no way he can do it twice in a row_, Rigsby thought to himself.

Except Jane did just that. Another metallic sound reached their ears, to let them know. Turning back towards Rigsby, a smile crept across his face. "I think that's... thirty bucks that you owe me, right?" Jane could sense that Rigsby didn't have the money... so he decided to give him a part in the plan he had formulated. "Tell you what, I'll give you a chance to win your money back. Thirty bucks says that I can make this shot." That seemed to grab his attention. "Wait here."

He walked away from the two of them, and entered Lisbon's office. In the back of his mind, he wondered where Lisbon was, but that wasn't his main priority at the moment. Snatching up the one pen from her desk, he walked out and passed the pen to Rigsby. "Throw this pen to Lisbon, when she asks for it. Say that you found it on the floor this morning." Rigsby looked confused; it would be strange if he wasn't. He wouldn't be confused for much longer, though. "Just do it." Jane walked over to his couch, making sure to pick up another pen from Rigsby's desk, just as Lisbon walked out of the elevator. He knew she would walk straight to her office, so all he had to do was wait. Once again, he didn't need to wait that long.

Walking out of her office, Lisbon addressed her question to everyone in the bull-pen, not noticing Jane, as he was lying down low on his couch. "Hey, has anybody seen the pen that was on my desk? I could have sworn that I left it there yesterday..." She looked on the floor around her, checking to see that she hadn't dropped it on the floor. At that point, Jane looked towards Rigsby and nodded in his direction.

"Hey, boss. Is this it? I found it on the floor this morning." He held it up so that she could see. When she nodded, he threw the pen towards her. She caught it in her hand easily. Now that that was out of the way, she asked them another question.

"Has any one seen Jane today?" Though she tried to make it sound as if she didn't care either way, she guessed that it hadn't worked as well as it could have done. She couldn't deny that she had a soft spot for Patrick Jane. _What woman could?!_ She thought to herself.

"Lisbon?" She turned around at the sound of her name, only to be met with something flying through the air towards her. It took her a moment to realize that what was sailing towards her was a pen. And another moment to realize that it had completed its journey... and had landed in her shirt!

For a minute she was silent, the shock causing her to forget how to speak. She could only stare in anger at the consultant that had obviously thrown the pen. When she could speak, it was only to say, "... Thank you for the pen, Rigsby. Hadn't you all better get to work? If Minelli pays a visit, he won't be happy to see you all standing around doing nothing, will he?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned around and walked into her office, retrieving the pen only after she slammed the door on the three people in the

Jane, triumphant as always, walked up to Rigsby with yet another huge grin on his face. "Well, that went better than expected. I think that brings the total you owe me to sixty bucks, right Rigsby?" When he received no answer from either Rigsby or Cho, he shrugged and walked over to where he had placed his tea and Lisbon's coffee. Picking them up _(and happy that they were still quite warm)_, he walked over and into Lisbon's office. He never knocked; the day that he knocked on a door, which Lisbon was behind, would mean that there was something terribly wrong. _(At least, that was what he thought at the time. Little did he know that he would be doing just that in only a few hours)_

She was at her desk, leaning over a report that was on her desk. He knew that she had heard him come in; she just wasn't paying attention to him. Giving him the silent treatment; like what you would do to a misbehaving child. He couldn't blame her... and yet he knew that his actions just a moment ago were just the tip of the ice-berg. There was something else that was causing her to act like this.

These thoughts entered his mind, in the space of a few seconds. Before he could say anything to her, Lisbon spoke while still looking at the report on her desk. "As hard as it might be for you to understand, I'm really not in the mood for you right now, Jane. Come back when I feel that I can stand to be in the same room with you, because right now, I'm thinking of having you thrown out of the building."

"What's made you this angry, Lisbon? I know you think I'm big-headed, but surely I can't take all of the credit... can I?" It wasn't her words that caused him to say it, but the way that she said it; a unwavering monotone, that seemed to almost _hurt_ his ears. It was so different to her normal voice; the voice that was one of the only things that coaxed a real smile to appear on his lips.

She glanced up at his words; upon seeing that he was holding her morning coffee in his hand, she felt a little better towards him. She took the foam cup from his hand and took a sip, revelling in the sensation of the warm liquid running down her throat. "Thank you for the coffee, Jane. Now get out."

They both knew that Jane had no intention of doing that; though he hid it well. "Not until you answer my question. What's made you so angry that you would stress over the littlest thing..." Before she knew what had happened, he had worked it out. "You have a date tonight, don't you?"

Though she would never admit it to him, she found it fascinating that he could work out anything, just by studying a room, an object or someone's body language; just one of the many things that fascinated her about Patrick Jane. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She answered too quickly, which was an obvious sign that she was lying. She could see in his eyes that he had seen through her lie. "Okay. So I have a date. So what?"

Jane didn't stop there. "You have a date tonight... and you have nothing to wear." She didn't ask why or how he knew that; there was no point any more in asking why when Jane was around. "Which is why you were late this morning, and why you coffee isn't as hot as normal." Well, he had once again succeeded in hitting the nail on the head. He had a knack for doing that; especially when it came to her.

She could feel the anger beginning to rise in her body again. "Thank you for reminding me about that. I think I've more than answered you question. So get out." She looked back down to her desk, making him know that this time she meant it.

Jane realized that she meant what she said. "Okay Lisbon. I understand. Let me know how the date goes." He gave her a parting smile, which he knew she noticed, before leaving her office. He meant to leave it at that... only a thought suddenly popped into his head. Walking back in, he asked Lisbon one more question. "Lisbon, we don't have any outstanding cases, do we?"

Lisbon looked up, the stress clearly showing on her face. "No Jane, but I do have a lot of outstanding reports that I need to take care of..."

"They can wait. Grab your coat." He walked around to the back of her desk and pulled her arm. Before she knew what was happening, she was being pulled out of her office by Jane. She just had time to grab her jacket, before the door closed behind her.

"Jane! What are you doing?!" He dragged her into the elevator, that had just been vacated by Van Pelt. She could only stare in confusion, as she saw Jane and Lisbon disappear behind the elevator doors. Only when the doors were closed, did Jane answer her question.

"I'm taking you shopping, Lisbon." The smile on his face, told her that this was more than likely going to be more than fun for him. For her, this was another moment to add to the list of why she should think about killing Patrick Jane.

**A/N:-** So, there you have it, first chapter done. If you liked it, send a review... if you didn't like it, send a review. I promise that the next few chapters will be better if you didn't.

**A/N:-** Unrelated note:- the pen scenario... actually happened to me! No word of a lie! I was in class and someone threw a pen from the other side of the room... and it landed in my shirt! :-P One of the funniest moments of my school life. Anyway, random moment over. I hoped you enjoyed it, and the next chapter should be up soon.


	2. Heat

**A/N:-** Well, here's the long-awaited second chapter... sorry for taking so long to update. The will to write seemed to have left me for the past few days... but I'm back. I hope that it's worth the wait.

**Disclaimer:-** Again, I don't own the Mentalist... or the film Diamond Girl, which is where I got the idea for this chapter. If you've seen the film, you'll know what I'm talking about, if you remember the shopping scene.

**Chapter Two – Heat**

Lisbon couldn't quite understand where her day had gone wrong... though she supposed that it had something to do with when Jane had practically dragged her into that elevator. She could still remember her disbelief at what he had said, when the elevator doors had closed.

The very idea of Patrick Jane taking _anyone_ shopping, let alone _her_, would have seemed comical to her at least. If it hadn't have happened to her, she knew that she would laughing to herself in her office right about now. Of course, she had the sneaking suspicion that she would have been laughing of embarrassment, rather than anything else...

... Wait a moment. _Embarrassment_? Why would she be feeling embarrassed? What was happening here was innocent enough... just two colleagues shopping together; looking for _'the perfect dress',_ as Jane called it, for her date. Their situation couldn't be more innocent.

Little did she know that it was about less than innocent... very... very shortly...

* * *

"Jane, what are we doing here? Can't we just go back to the office?" They had been walking for what had seemed like hours, though it had really only been an hour at the very most. Lisbon had never spent this long looking for clothes; she was becoming bored and irritable... just the way that Jane liked her. That way, she was more susceptible to arguments, and she really was so much more fun when she argued with him.

"Sure, we can leave now... if you want your date to be a complete disaster." She seemed to think about that for a moment. He knew that that was a bit... okay _a lot_ of an exaggeration; he didn't know why, but he felt the need to make this date as enjoyable for Lisbon as possible. _Maybe it's the fact that she doesn't do this enough, because of her job_; he thought that that was a good enough reason...

...Then again, that was the same situation with Van Pelt. She hardly ever went out on dates, because of the job. Why then? Why didn't he feel compelled to give her the same treatment as he did Lisbon? A voice answered that rhetorical question in his head... but he didn't listen to it. The reason it gave couldn't be the real reason... could it?

He saw by the look on her face that Lisbon was bored out of her mind. It was almost like he was dragging a child around. "What's wrong, Lisbon?" He turned around to face her, a small smile appearing on his face when he saw how irritated she was.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong is that we've been walking around this place for the past hour, and seen hundreds of perfectly fine dresses... yet you've passed by as if you haven't even noticed them. I mean..." she looked around at the dresses hanging around that were closest to them, "what about this one?" She held up a red dress that she thought looked very presentable. Presentable enough for her date anyway.

Jane seemed to contemplate the dress, before taking it out of her hands and turning it around. Once he had examined the back, he shook his head. "Not this one." She waited for him to continue; when she saw he had no intention of doing so, she pressed him.

"And why not this one? What's wrong with it? Too short? Too red? Not enough decoration? What don't you like about it?" Her face took on a pink tinge, due to the lack of oxygen in her lungs.

Jane smiled at the new colour of her skin. "There's nothing wrong with it. I actually rather like the dress, and I'm sure..." he stopped for a moment, before gesturing to Lisbon. She stared at him, wondering what he was doing. "What's the name of the lucky guy that will be taking you out to dinner tonight?"

Lisbon looked at him. "Brian." He looked at her skeptically, asking her a silent question. _Brian? Really?!_ She nodded in reply. He shrugged, as if to say that he didn't care what her date was called... though he secretly thought that she man she was to spend her life with, did not have the name Brian.

"And I'm sure that Brian will like the dress too. Which may be a problem." He glanced at the dress. "There's no back to the dress." The sentence was said as if that should explain everything. Realizing the look on Lisbon's face meant that she didn't understand, he decided to elaborate, by way of an anecdote. "I once dated someone who wouldn't wear backless dresses. She said that she thought it gave the man ideas; that he might think he was getting lucky or something. She said it made her feel vulnerable as well; she was scared that men would think her easy." It made him happy to think of that memory; and yet hard as well.

She looked like she finally understood. "I guess that makes sense... men do probably get more ideas about a woman, if they can see more of her body." She couldn't speak from experience; she had never been the dating sort of person. Her last date had been months ago... and it hadn't ended well. "So what happened to this girl that you dated? How did she end up?" She smiled at him, imagining that it had ended badly for her as well; he probably scared her off with his silly mind tricks.

He looked at her, the humour gone from his face, though he was still smiling. "She ended up marrying me." The smile dropped off her face, when his words sunk in. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Jane had had a family; the only piece of evidence that was left to show it, was the wedding band on his finger. She hardly ever noticed it now, because he never drew attention to it.

They could both feel the tension that had appeared between them; so Jane took it upon himself to remedy it. After all, he was the one who had created it. "Lisbon, I'd love to stop and chat with you... but we have more pressing matters to attend to. Like the fact that if we don't hurry, your date will be arriving to see you wearing what you have on now." He flashed her a quick smile, to let her know that he was joking. She could never understand how he was able to change his mood so quickly... and she probably never would.

She shook herself mentally, shaking off the depressing thoughts that had been swimming in her mind until now. "Okay. So what do you suggest that I wear?"

* * *

After another hour of walking around, Lisbon finally had a reason to go to the changing rooms, other than to get away from Jane... though he insisted on having a preview of what she looked like in each dress. He had seemed so enthusiastic that she couldn't say no to him. She had begun to notice that that was happening a lot lately.

She had also noticed that her and Jane were getting a lot of stares in their direction... though they were probably more for Jane, than anything else. She couldn't deny that Jane was attractive; and she could tell that many of the people staring were more than likely jealous of her. She smiled at the thought of women being jealous of her; it didn't happen too often, so she decided to take full advantage of it.

She admired herself in the mirror that was in the changing room. The dresses that Jane had picked out for her _(he had taken over that job as soon as they had stepped into the store)_, seemed to fit her perfectly; she had to wonder how he had worked out her size... and more importantly her measurements. He probably didn't even have to think about it, knowing him... he could probably just see the numbers in his mind. Jane struck her as the type of man that would use that gift to his advantage.

As she stepped out of the changing room for the fifth time that day, she took note of Jane's reactions. The first two dresses gained an appreciative nod; the next dress earned a vigorous shake of the head; and the one after that didn't even get a look from Jane. She had to agree with him on that one, as it was a little bit too frumpy for her slight figure. This dress, though... this dress was his favourite, she could tell.

She could tell, because he had risen from the place he had parked himself throughout the time she took to change; it was the first time he had done that for any of the dresses that she was wearing. She stifled the smile that threatened to spill onto her face, as she watched him admiring her from every angle.

Though many people would have been embarrassed at someone staring at them for so long _(especially someone like Jane)_, she felt quite happy standing there, waiting for any suggestions that he had to offer about the dress... though she could tell that there wouldn't be any negative remarks coming from his lips.

After a few moments, she decided to break the comfortable silence between them. "So Jane, what do you think?" He circled her one more time, before walking back to his original position.

"What do I think? What do I think?" He repeated the question, saying it more to himself than to Lisbon. "I think that this... Brian, is going to feel that he is a very lucky man, come tonight." He smiled a genuine smile, which grew bigger when she smiled back; a small laugh escaped her lips, which caused the smile to become a grin. She was so happy, that she insisted on giving him a twirl. Though it was actually more like five or six twirls consecutively.

It was her laugh more than her smile or her twirling that done it for him, though they added to the way he was feeling. He had tried to shrug off the feelings that were developing deep within him; he should have known that nothing good would come of taking Lisbon shopping. He should have said no when she asked whether he would give her his opinion on how the clothes looked on her; he should have resisted.

Yet he knew that he would do it all again in a heartbeat, just to see the look on her face that she was wearing now.

She should have known that she couldn't spin around in this dress; that it would have restricted her movements. But, she didn't care. She felt, if only for a moment, that she was wearing it for _Jane_; that she was showing off _for_ Jane, rather than _to_ him. After the fifth or sixth spin_ (she hadn't bothered to count)_, she lost her footing and tripped over one of her feet... and began to fall.

If Jane hadn't been there to catch her, she would have fallen to the floor... of course, if Jane hadn't been there, then she would never have begun to spin around like a little child. As it was, Jane caught her in his arms, saving herself from embarrassing herself any further than she already had. Though that meant that Lisbon was now in very close proximity to Jane, practically in his arms.

They straightened up, Lisbon still in his arms. She knew she should move out of his grip, but that command didn't seem to go from her brain to her legs. He knew that he should loosen his grip, yet he couldn't. Actually, it was more a case of he didn't want to release her, rather than he couldn't release her... though they meant the same thing in his mind. They stood there for a couple of minutes, before Lisbon finally had the incentive to interrupt their now awkward silence.

"Thanks for catching me, Jane." She couldn't look him directly in the face, preferring instead to look at the floor.

"No problem, Lisbon." She felt him loosen his grip on her arms, and she moved out of them, backing away to the safety of the changing rooms. She knew that she had move d away too fast, but she couldn't help it. Being in such close proximity to Jane tended to cause problems; problems that she didn't need in her life right now, or ever really.

Back in the changing room, she breathed a sigh of relief. She had begun to wonder when the situation between them would become awkward. _And there it is_, she thought to herself. She knew that she have to face him sooner or later, though preferred it to be much, much later.

She reached behind her to undo the zip at the back of the dress she was wearing... and found that she couldn't reach, no matter how hard she tried. Unless she dislocated her shoulder, there was no way that she was unzipping this dress. Knowing that there was only one way out, she called out through the door, hoping that he could hear her. "Jane? Are you still there?" There was no answer, but she carried on regardless. "I need help with the zip on this dress. I can't reach it."

Again there was no reply, except the sound of a knock on the door. Lisbon would have said nothing, thinking that it was just another person wanting to try on some clothes, if she hadn't noticed the familiar brown shoes in the small gap between the bottom of the door and the floor. She opened the door, letting it reveal to her who was on the other side.

He stepped into the small room, which meant that there was little space between the two of them. Neither of them spoke to each other; what was there to say? She tuned around _(with some difficulty)_, so that her back was towards him, and she waited.

At first, Jane didn't want to do it. Because he knew that if he came into contact with her skin, that there was a very big chance of him losing control then and there in the changing room. But he knew that they wouldn't be able to leave, without him unzipping the back of the dress. And every minute that passed with them still in this room, meant that he was one minute closer to losing control.

So, he had to take control of himself, and make sure that he didn't lose it. He reached up and carefully stroked her hair away from her back, making sure not to touch her skin. She tucked her hair over her shoulder, careful not to move too much. He trailed his hand down to her back, and clasped the zipper in his hand. He pulled it slowly, making sure to not rip or tear the dress.

They could both feel the tension in the air between them, and they could tell that it wasn't going to go away; at least, not when they were so close to each other. When the zip was halfway down he left it, sure that she would be able to do the rest. He meant to leave, but something kept him there. Maybe it was the nerves, maybe it was the tension... or maybe it was because he was seeing Lisbon with much more skin on show than was normal with her.

She knew that he hadn't left; she could feel him staring at her back. Now she was starting to feel uncomfortable. So, she did the best she could to make the situation less of that, and use his own words against him. "Are you expecting something, Jane?" There was no answer, so she repeated herself, turning around on the spot as she did so. "I said, are you expecting something..."

She never got to finish her question, because the look on his face stopped her; though it was mainly his eyes. What had once once been bright blue eyes, had now turned to dark green pools filled with... what was that? That emotion that had his pupils so dilated, that had him breathing heavily. When she realized what had happened to make him so, she gasped.

She could only stand there, watching as the more basic needs took over her partner. She began to feel herself being taken over by those needs too. They could both feel the heat that was coming off of the other, and they wanted nothing more than to act on their urges. She would have acted on them too, if a loud knock on the door hadn't brought them both out of their daze. Nothing was said between them, mirroring the last ten minutes that they had spent together.

"I'll be outside." When he was sure that the person who had knocked had gone, he left the small room, leaving Lisbon there with nothing but her clothes and her thoughts for comfort...

... Of course, after what had just happened, the thoughts that she was having weren't exactly a comfort to her.

**A/N:-** Another chapter down. So, what did you think? I'm not sure whether this chapter did my thoughts justice. Anyway, reviews are much appreciated. :-)


	3. Realization

**A/N:-** Another chapter finished. I think that there will be another one after this one... though it will depend on how I'm feeling. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this part. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me, and thanks to those who have reviewed!

**A/N 2:-** Random note. Anyone realize that I didn't actually describe the dress in the last chapter, other than that it had a zip? Anyone who has just realized, raise your hands. Same goes for those who went back a chapter to make sure! ;-)

**Disclaimer:-** I don't own the rights to the Mentalist. :,(

**Chapter Three – Realization**

Lisbon should have been happy; she was meeting Brian in little under an hour; she had found the perfect dress... with a little help from Jane... okay, so a _LOT_ of help from Jane. She should have been on top of the world!

So why did she feel like she was making one of the worst mistakes of her life?

She tried to justify the way she was feeling with the usual suspects. She was nervous, because this was the first date that she had had in months; she was worried that it would turn out a complete disaster; she was even contemplating that it could be she was worried that everything would go right, and that this date would lead to another one. That last one would have been the reason she had chosen... if she didn't already know the reason why she was feeling this way.

Once again, it was all to do with a certain consultant. It seemed that lately, everything that happened in her life had to do with him. She knew that it was wrong to think of it; especially to think that anything would come of it, but she couldn't stop. She kept replaying the same scene over and over in her head, and it was still so vivid in her head.

The feeling of Jane's eyes on her back, waiting for a sign that they both knew she would never give; the sign for him to leave.

The sound of the zipper being pulled down, amplified a thousand times over; yet it never seemed to drown out the sound of their breathing.

The sensation of Jane's fingertips grazing the skin on her back; the desire she had to lean back into his touch and have him hold her.

The sudden urge to capture his lips with hers, when she had turned around to face him, and saw his pupils so dilated; his once blue eyes now a dark green, mirroring her own. T wasn't until she got home that she realized that the dress she had picked was a lot like Jane's eyes. Changing from blue to dark green, when the light changed.

The notion of wanting to shoot whoever had knocked on the door, bringing them both out of their daze; though she knew that nothing could have happened anyway.

The look on Jane's face, when he realized what was happening; and the way he had made sure not to look at Lisbon, as he drove her home.

What was most vivid in her mind right then, and probably would be for the rest of her life, was when he had driven her home...

... And what had happened afterwards. When Jane had kissed her...

* * *

_A couple of hours earlier..._

_The drive back to her house had been extremely awkward. More awkward than what had happened in the changing room between them. Though, what exactly _did _happen between them? She kept asking herself the same question, but she hadn't thought of an answer yet. There was little chance of her finding a reason for it anyway._

_Jane hadn't said a word since she had entered the car; she was a little worried at this... okay, she was very worried about this! He had never missed an opportunity to annoy her about something, _anything_ that caught his attention. Never missed a chance to constantly annoy her, tease her, use his mentalist mind-tricks on her. It was hard for her to admit that she missed it... but miss it she did._

_The Jane that was sitting next to her, was a new Jane; a silent Jane. A Jane that she had never seen before, and never wanted to see again. She take Teasing-Jane over Silent-Jane any day! She had to do something_, anything, _to get the old Jane back... to get_ her _Jane back._

_It had only just come to her that Teasing-Jane, in a sense, was in fact _her_ Jane. While he did annoy the other members of the team to a certain degree, it was never to the extent that he went with Lisbon; the point where she had constant thoughts of causing him serious bodily harm. While he did tease Van Pelt and Rigsby _(after all, what was there to tease Cho about?)_ about their secret relationship that even they didn't know about, he never went as far as he did with Lisbon._

_She used to think that it was because he knew that he could get away with it; because he knew that she secretly liked the constant teasing he dished out on a daily basis, though he knew she would never admit it to anyone, especially not to him. _

_Now she realized that she did let him get away with it... because it was something that they both shared; the one thing in their day that showed them both that they were closer than either of them knew. And it had taken her until now to realize just how close they were._

_Not like brother and sister; the constant thoughts that crept into her brain involving Patrick Jane, made sure that _that_ was no longer a option. They weren't quite that close, but they were closer than friends... or _closer than what friends should be_. _'Friends with Benefits'_ would be one name for it; though she couldn't think what the benefit of their friendship was. It certainly wasn't what a normal _'Friends with Benefits' _relationship was based on._

_A smile crept onto her face, at the thought of her and Jane having a friendship like that. A smile that didn't go unnoticed by Jane, though he didn't say anything. He was too busy waging a war between two parts of him, inside his head. The part he wanted to listen to, was saying _"Just go for it. To hell with the consequences." _While the other part of him, the part that he _had_ to listen to, the voice of _reason_, was telling him _"What would your wife say?"

_Of course, '_What would your wife say?'._ Whenever a situation like this arose, he would always hear that same rhetorical question. It was a stupid question to ask; his wife was dead; she was never coming back; he had to move on at some point. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder what his wife would say. It was the reason that he had never moved on in his life; the reason why he had never moved on past the night that his life had fallen apart. He had always felt that he was lucky to have his wife... too lucky, some might say. When she and his daughter were taken away from him, he thought that it was Fate's way of evening the odds for everyone else out there. He felt that his luck had run out, and he was meant to be alone... until he met Lisbon._

_There had been plenty of other women whom he had met and found attractive; no doubt they had felt the same way about him. He just couldn't find it in himself to betray the memory of his wife. It didn't matter so much with the other women; it mattered with Lisbon, though. She wasn't one of those women that seemed to fade away to the back of his mind; rather, she was always in the forefront of it. It seemed that he wasn't able to hide his urges as well as he used to. He was able to control them just fine... most of the time, anyway. Sometimes they took him over, until it was too late to do anything else._

_What happened in Jane's car was one of those times. As he had pulled into the drive to the side of her house, he cut the engine, removed his seatbelt, and turned in his seat to look at her. She stared back at him, and once again he felt the more basic needs begin to take over. He felt them start to take control, as he saw the tip of her pink tongue sneak out, to lick at her lips. He could tell she was nervous; he was nervous too. Neither of them knew what was going to happen... and it felt like neither of them could control what was happening between them either; neither of them could stop it._

_Jane had felt the needs start to take over, but he was still in control. He was able to hold off the majority of what he felt; but that didn't mean that he could hold off everything that he felt. Tentatively, he reached out his hand, and placed it on Lisbon's cheek, caressing it softly with the tips of his fingers, letting his finger trace the line of her lips. He felt his heart start to race, when he felt her lean into his palm; he felt his breath catch in his throat, when he felt her hand wrap around his own, holding him there, and he saw her eyes close._

_What could he do now? He couldn't pull away; he had been the one to instigate what was now passing between them. There was nowhere to go but forward... and forward meant _towards_ her. _Towards Lisbon. _He started to lean forwards, noticing that he was hoping that she wouldn't open her eyes. He knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself, if she opened her eyes again... but he also knew that his control would also run out if he kissed her on the lips. He was at a loss at what to do; at a loss for the right way to continue._

_Lisbon knew what was coming; she also knew that she would be shocked none the less. What she didn't know _(and what she _should_ have known)_ was that Jane would be as unpredictable as he always was. Instead of kissing her on the lips, as she expected him to, he kissed her on the cheek. Though it was more of a brush of his lips against her skin, the sensation it left afterwards would help to fuel her thoughts of Patrick Jane._

_His lips were soft when they made contact; it was almost like a whisper or a breath rather than a kiss. When he leaned back, her cheek felt as if it were on fire. She knew that she was blushing; never the less, was only _one_ of her cheeks meant to flush red and burn?_

"_I'll drop your car off tomorrow." With one last look at her, he exited the car, walking around the back to open her door, like the gentlemen he was brought up to be. "Good luck on your date tonight." She heard the words as her door opened, only she didn't really hear them; they didn't make sense in her brain. She couldn't care less about her car. She couldn't care less about her date tonight. She only cared about the fact that Patrick Jane had kissed her... _

_... She only cared about that, and the reason that he had stopped._

* * *

Lisbon found herself semi-consciously stroking the place on her cheek where Jane had kissed her, as she sat in the cab which was taking her to the restaurant where she was meeting Brian. As soon as she had stepped into the cab, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. She had even considered going back inside to change.

All of a sudden, she felt that the dress she was wearing was too special for Brian. It felt like she was wasting it on this date. Brian wouldn't appreciate it; not like Jane had. Jane's eyes had almost seemed to almost light up when he saw her in the dress for the first time; probably because it had been mainly due to it being the _first time_ that he had seen her in one.

When Brian first saw her in it, he smiled. That smile let her know that he was pleased, though she sensed that he would have liked it to be a little shorter. _So you're one of those guys_, she thought to herself. Already, she could tell that this date was a mistake. "You look beautiful." She knew it was a line; it was their first date, what else was he going to say? When they were seated, Brian ordered wine for the both of them. He had made reservations at the new French restaurant that had just opened. _Le Coeur de Paris_. Because of that, he seemed to feel the need to order in French. Very bad French, might I add.

He had asked for one of the tables nearest the window. From what she could remember from her high school French class _(and from what she could distinguish from his phrase-book French)_, his reasoning was that it would be more romantic. He couldn't be more wrong; there was a strong draft coming from the windows, and Lisbon was slowly dying from frostbite. _Why didn't I bring a jacket?_ She mentally scolded herself. She dropped her bag to the side of her chair, and mentally prepared herself for her date. _After all_, she thought to herself, _it can't get much worse than this_.

Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

So as not to draw attention to herself, Lisbon pretended to run her fingers through her hair; though it was really only to find out the time from the watch on her wrist. She silently groaned, as she saw that it had only been ten minutes since the last time that she had last checked. On the whole, not one of the best dates that she had been on.

It had been half an hour since she entered the restaurant. Half an hour that she had wasted with this man; half an hour of her life that she would never get back. She didn't even have the energy to pretend to be interested in what he was saying. He didn't seem to mind; she had realized quickly that he loved the sound of his own voice, so she had decided to just leave him to it. She just nodded every once in awhile, pretending to let him know that she was still listening... though she was silently wishing for the waiter to trip over something when he was carrying something sharp. Having an idea, she leaned down and picked up her bag, moving it to the other side of the table. Maybe she'd get lucky.

As she looked down at her bag, she noticed that her cell phone was lit up. Glancing up and seeing that Brian was too busy talking to the waitress to know what she was doing, she flipped open her cell and saw that there was a message. _Hey Lisbon. How's your date going? If it's slowly leading to your death, you can use this as an excuse to get out of it. Just say there's an emergency at work._

"Is everything okay, Teresa?" It seemed that the waitress had managed to escape his clutches, so Brian was free to talk _at_ her again. He was looking at her cell; she knew that he was trying to read the message on it. She closed it, trying to act as if she was really sorry.

"Actually, no, it isn't Brian. There's an emergency at work, and I have to get back. I'm really sorry about this. I hope you understand." Her acting seemed to be paying off; she stood up, preparing to leave immediately, but he stopped her, standing up, and blocking her exit.

"Of course, I understand completely, Teresa." He leaned in towards her, and she knew what was coming. There was no way out of it; so she braced herself and met his lips halfway. The kiss was over quickly (though not as quick as Lisbon would have liked), and she was glad to get away.

Once outside, she couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, and wondered where she would go for the rest of the night; she didn't feel like going home right now. Her relief was cut short though, when she heard the familiar tone of her cell. Knowing who it was without even having to look at the caller ID. "Hello Jane."

She could almost hear him smiling. "I see you took my advice. Now you have the rest of the night to yourself, what are you going to do? By the way, may I say that you are looking particularly beautiful tonight?"

She felt herself start to blush, but managed to hide it well. _(Though why she needed to hide it from Jane when she was on the phone to him, she would never know)_ "Have you been stalking me, Jane?"

"Of course not... And I'm sorry for making you blush again." She couldn't help but smile at that. She knew he hadn't been stalking her; it was just nice that he was back to his normal self again.

"Goodnight, Jane" She was about to shut her phone off, when she heard Jane speak again.

"Goodnight, Lisbon. You always look lovely when you smile." With that, he hung up on her, leaving her alone outside of the restaurant, with nothing else to do but rub her hands across her arms, trying to warm herself up. She rubbed across her cheek... and realization came to her. She noticed a cab on the other side of the road, and ran over to it.

She knew where she was going now.

**A/N:-** So, what did you think? One more chapter left, I think. It'll be a long one though, so it'll take me a while. Hopefully, it will be worth it, though. Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Happiness

**A/N:-** Finally, it's here! The final chapter! Again, I am _so_ sorry for taking so long, but I'm glad that you've stuck with the story for so long. Thank you to everyone who has carried on reading and reviewing. Not only does it make my day when I see that I have more reviews in my in-box, but you also restore my own faith in my writing.

**A/N 2:-** Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait. I wouldn't know; I'm one of those people who finds it impossible to read something that they have written... it's not that I can't be bothered, but more like I physically can't do it.

**Disclaimer:-** The Mentalist is one of the many things that I don't own... yet!

**Chapter Four – Happiness**

Patrick Jane let out a low sigh as he stared at the ceiling of the bullpen. It seemed that sleep was going to avoid him again tonight. He didn't mind though; less sleep meant that he had more time to think. Usually his _'thinking time'_ was allocated to one thing: the whereabouts of Red John. Jane wondered that if he thought about it long enough, then maybe the answer would just appear in his head... that plan hadn't worked out, as of yet.

Instead of thinking of Red John, Jane's thoughts seemed to focus on one thing... well, it was actually more like his mind focused on one _person_.

_Lisbon_.

He didn't understand why she was always in the forefront of his mind... but neither did he complain. There was something about the woman that seemed to captivate him from the moment that he had met her. As soon as he saw her, he knew that working with Teresa Lisbon was going to be a lot harder than he had first thought. For one thing, he hadn't anticipated her being so headstrong... or sarcastic... or attractive. And not just in the physical sense, though that played a big part in his attraction to her.

He couldn't deny that he had felt a little jealous when he had first found out about her date. It had never occurred to him that Lisbon was like any other person on the planet; it hadn't occurred to him that she would date like anyone else. If he was perfectly honest, it hadn't occurred to him that Lisbon had a life outside of work. It was as he was driving her home that he realized just because he didn't have a life outside of work, didn't mean that no one else did.

Thinking about the drive back to Lisbon's house, he wondered what had come over him. It had been awkward, to say the least. It was strange because there had never been that level of awkwardness between the two of them; he couldn't think of a day when things _had_ been awkward between them, they were so comfortable in each others company. There was certainly tension; there didn't seem to be a day that had gone by, without his annoying Lisbon to the brink of her wanting to stab him with one of the pens on her desk.

When he looked over at her when the engine had stopped, he knew that he was going to kiss her. It was the feeling that he always had around Lisbon, only magnified a thousand times over. The need that he had felt in that moment almost bowled him over... and had increased to the tipping point, when he had kissed her on the cheek. As soon as his lips had touched her skin, he had felt the familiar electric shock through his body... though he hadn't felt it in years. His body had begged him, pleaded him to continue, but the voice in his mind had told him to stop. And that was what he had done.

For the life of him, he didn't remember the reason why. Maybe it was because he didn't want their first time to be in the back of a car. He laughed out loud at that; he doubted very much that he and Lisbon would have a first _anything_.

He stopped himself when he heard the elevator door opening and someone walking towards the bullpen. Nobody was ever here this late; he didn't count himself because no one even knew that he slept here... except one person.

But why were they coming to work? It certainly wasn't to do with work; the team had had no cases for quite a while now. It certainly wasn't because of him... was it?

* * *

When she reached the CBI building, Lisbon wondered if she was doing the right thing. She kept replaying the scene in her mind; she found that every time she went through it, she always felt the same way; she always felt the same thing. She always felt the undeniable need that coursed through her veins whenever she was in close proximity to Patrick Jane. The need to know whether he felt the same way; whether he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Looking up at the building, Lisbon decided then and there that it was now or never. Paying the driver, she stepped out of the car and into the building, deciding to take the elevator rather than the stairs. She was surprised that she had walked this far without falling over in the heels she was wearing. She didn't trust her luck in them when walking up the stairs.

Standing in the elevator brought her back to the changing room. The look of Jane's eyes, pupils so dilated that it was wonder the irises was still visible. The feeling of his gaze washing over her. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, she tried to formulate a plan. Lisbon wasn't the type of person who just asked someone straight out whether they had feelings for her or not. Asking that straight out to someone like Jane, would either end in her feeling totally embarrassed or... well, that was probably the only way that she would feel, now that she thought about it.

She tried to figure out what she would say, but it was all in vain; before she knew it, the elevator was stopping, the door was opening, and she was walking out and over to the bullpen.

She saw him before he saw her, though he probably knew who it was without even looking over. She still had a couple of seconds to work out what she would say to him, a couple of seconds to work out the way that she would go about it. It was nowhere near enough time for her.

Jane was still laying down on his couch; half of him was hoping that the material beneath him would open up and swallow him, sending him into oblivion; while the other half of him wanted to grab Lisbon and kiss her into oblivion. He was leaning towards the latter; Lisbon's being here instead of at home, or on her date, was surely something that would work in his favour, right?

She must have thought that he was asleep. _Like that's going to happen with her so close_, he thought to himself. "You have the rest of the night free... and you come back to work?!" He decided to do what he normally did; tease her until she blushed. It was better than nothing.

Lisbon didn't ask him how he knew who it was. What would be the point? "You have a choice of hundreds of hotels in the area... yet you come back here and sleep on the couch. _My_ couch, might I add." She found it strange how she was always so comfortable with Jane. The words seemed to flow from her mouth without any thought; her brain only registered what she said _after_ she said it.

Jane turned around to face her. "If I remember correctly, it was your decision to move your couch out here for my... '_working habits_', as you so delightfully put it."

"Well, that was what I told Minelli." It was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Normally she was so careful with whatever she said around Jane; she didn't want him to know more about her than he already did. Maybe it was the four glasses of wine that she had consumed only twenty minutes ago, but she found that she didn't care what she said to, or around Jane. _To hell with the consequences_, she thought to herself, unaware that she was mirroring one of the thoughts that had gone through Jane's head, just before he had kissed her.

"Oh really?" He stood up, noting the change in Lisbon's behaviour. "And what was the real reason?" He started to walk towards her, feeling the air start to fill with the tension between them.

"The real reason was that I thought it would be better situated in the bullpen than in my office. At the time, I didn't want to arrive at work to find a sleeping consultant in my office. I recall thinking that it would be a bad start to the day."

"Well, you should have known better; I don't sleep. Why did you think that I was always bringing you coffee in the morning? I knew you had trouble sleeping too." Again, she didn't ask him how he knew that. A expression appeared on his face; a look of sudden realization. "_At the time_?" He was referring to her reason for moving the couch. "And what about now?" He had stopped walking, and was now just inches from her, his tell-tale grin appearing on his lips. He took the moment of silence to look her over.

He wasn't wrong when he had thought that she would look beautiful come tonight. The colour of the material matched her eyes perfectly; complimented her skin; made her look like a goddess in his eyes.

"Now I..." She took a breath before continuing, making sure that she met his eyes when she spoke, not missing that they were slightly darker, though it could have been the absence of light in the bullpen. "Now I think that it wouldn't bother me as much." She didn't miss the small change in the smile that he wore either; the smile that always seemed to light up his face.

He wanted to ask her the reason why it wouldn't bother her so much, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't tell him the truth... or the entire truth anyway. Instead, he went back to his original question. "You know, you never answered my question; on a night when you can do anything you want, why did you come back to work?" He tried to ignore the feelings that were beginning to stir deep inside of him, on seeing Lisbon is less than formal wear. He folded his arms across his chest, just so that he had something to do. That and so that he wasn't tempted to reach out to her.

Well, that was a question that she hadn't prepared herself for. Strange, seeing as how she should have known that he was going to ask it. "I... I uh... just wanted to... to see whether I had left any paperwork here..." She mentally berated herself; as far as excuses go, that had to be the worst one by miles.

"Now Lisbon, you should know better than to lie to me like that. Come on, what's the real reason?" He already knew the answer; he just wanted to see whether she knew it herself.

"I'm not lying to you Jane. I came here to pick up some paperwork that I forgot." She walked away and into her office, trying to do anything that would get her away from Jane. She shut the door after her, and began rummaging through the drawers trying to make herself look busy. Hearing the door open behind her, she didn't look up straight away. She closed the drawer that she had been looking through, and straightened up. "Jane, for the last time, I'm getting some paper..."

As she turned around, she was ready to give Jane a piece of her mind; that point never came though. She couldn't finish her sentence either. She had never really noticed how quiet that Jane could be. It was only a few seconds since the door had opened, and he was already behind her. And when I say _'behind her'_, I mean that he was so close, he was pushing her back against her desk.

Neither of them said anything. They couldn't have spoken if they wanted to. All that they could do was stand there, and breathe. Both of them could feel the heat emanating from the other; both of them knew that if they didn't stop, if they didn't move away from each other, they would be going somewhere that neither of them had been in a long time. Jane knew that he wouldn't regret what happened. Lisbon knew that too. It was just whether the other was ready.

Again, the little voice in Jane's head was telling him to go for it. And for once, he listened. Mirroring his actions in the car, Jane once again reached out to stroke Lisbon's cheek. Once again, she leaned into his touch, placing her hand over his own. He still had some self control though; he wouldn't lose the little bit he had... not yet anyway. "You never told me how your date went. Was it really that bad?"

She smiled at him. "To be honest, it was probably one of the worst dates that I've ever been on. The restaurant, his bad French, the food, the kiss..."

"He kissed you?" She smiled inwardly at his noticeable discomfort at that. She nodded. "Was it... how did it... how was it?"

Now was one of the only times that she had told Jane the complete truth the first time that he had asked her a question. "The kiss was fine. There was only one problem."

He looked at her, his hand continuing to stroke her cheek. "And what was that?" He almost didn't want to hear the answer, yet he knew that he wouldn't be able to leave without hearing it.

Again with the truth. "That wasn't the person I wanted to be kissing."

"And just who might 'that person' be?" She looked up at him, and he could see the want in her eyes. He could the desire that he knew matched his own.

"Let's just say that a quick brush of a man's lips on my cheek filled me with more longing than his lips on mine." That declaration was almost enough for him to lose the control he had on himself. _Almost_. Instead, he acted like it didn't even concern him; not an easy job.

"Oh, really? And what's this I hear about bad French?" She knew what he was doing; she played along.

"The guy couldn't put on a French accent, to save his life. It was phrasebook-French... and very bad phrasebook-French at that."

"I'll have you know that not all phrasebook-French is bad. All the French I know is from phrasebooks." He smiled, before leaning in so that his lips brushed against her ear as he spoke. "_Tu as de si jolis yeux_, for example." It surprised her to find that he had a good French accent; his words washed over her in a wonderful warmth that seemed to fill her whole body.

Lisbon didn't need a translator to figure out what he had just said. Only the words "_Tu aussi_." Then, she used the words that she had wanted to say to Jane, since she first realized that she harboured _very_ strong feelings for him. "_J'aimerais coucher avec toi_."

Jane must have understood. She knew that he had, because of what he did next. He pulled away from her ear, and looked deep into her eyes, before leaning forwards and catching her lips in what could only be described as an indescribable kiss. _(Sort of beats the object of being indescribable then, doesn't it?)_

As soon as their lips met, Lisbon gasped at the sensations running throughout her body, giving Jane the chance to slip his tongue through the opening of her lips and taste both the inside and outside of her mouth. She moaned softly, when she felt his tongue meet hers. Automatically, Lisbon's arms wrapped around his neck, as Jane's moved behind her, one snaking around her waist while the other buried itself in her hair. She shuddered slightly as he gripped her hair in his hand, a wonderful contrast to the gentle movement of his lips on hers

At some point they separated, though neither of them wanted to. They didn't say anything, the only sound was of their laboured breathing, as they tried to get their heartbeats back to anywhere near the normal rate. As soon as she could, Lisbon spoke. "Take me home." It wasn't a question; it wasn't an order. It was a statement. She knew that Jane would do it without thinking about it.

Jane nodded in reply; he didn't trust his voice. Offering her his arm, which she took without hesitation, they walked out of the building and to Jane's car, both now very aware of what the other wanted.

As they stepped out into the car park, Lisbon tried, and failed, to suppress a shiver. Acting on instinct, Jane removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. _Always the gentleman_, Lisbon thought to herself, as she drew the jacket around herself, losing herself in the warmth of it, and the scent that was undeniably Jane.

* * *

For the first time, Jane wasn't wondering whether this was the right thing to do, as he followed Lisbon up to and through the front door. Normally, he would have taken time to have a look around, admire the place the Lisbon called 'home'. That could be saved for later though. Right now, he just wanted to admire Lisbon... which is exactly what he did, though it seemed more like he was just staring at her.

Lisbon could feel his eyes on her back; it was the changing room all over again... only this time, there wasn't anyone to interrupt them. After dropping his jacket on the arm of her couch, she turned around to face him, just as she had done then. "Patrick?" His name on her lips was all he needed to hear.

In a flash, Lisbon was once again in his arms, his lips once again on hers, their tongues once again entwined. Unlike their first kiss, this was more powerful, their actions less tentative, more sure of themselves. Lisbon surrendered herself to the kiss, her hands meeting at the back of Jane's neck, immersing them in his hair, revelling in the feeling of his soft curls between her fingers. Jane's hands moved from the sides of her face, down her shoulders and around to her back, where his fingers moved quickly to the zip. Then they stopped. As did his lips.

He slowly moved back from her, looking into her eyes and asking her a silent question. _Are you sure_? She nodded, both of them unable to find the words they wanted. Words weren't necessary to put their points across, though. He replaced his hands on her back, grasping the zip and pulling it down slowly. Halfway down, Lisbon reached back and stopped him with one of her hands. Removing the other from his hair, she grabbed him by the vest and began to walk backwards towards and up the stairs, never averting her gaze from his eyes. As they reached the top, Lisbon turned left and she walked through the first open door that Jane saw.

As soon as they were in, Lisbon let go of his vest and walked behind them. He heard the door close behind him, and turned around to find her leaning against the door. "I don't like open doors." She answered his questioning look, before pushing off of the door, and walking back towards him. When she was finally back to him, she dragged her hands slowly up his chest before pushing him back so that he was sitting at the foot of the bed.

While he sat there, he could only watch as she proceeded to remove the dress from her body in its entirety, along with her heels. Without thinking, Jane removed his shoes as well, looking down for a moment to move them under the bed. When he looked back up, it was to find Lisbon standing there in matching black lace _(strapless)_ bra and panties. His mouth fell open; if he had thought that she looked like a goddess before, he was sure of it now. She smiled at him, obviously taking his lack of speech as a compliment. He couldn't leave it at that though. He smiled back. "Were you expecting something tonight, Teresa?"

Her smile grew bigger; she crossed her arms across her chest as she slowly walked towards him. She didn't seem to be embarrassed about standing their with almost nothing on, while Jane was still fully dressed. She shrugged. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." He stood up.

"Well, it certainly seems as though you were." He wrapped his arms back around her body, pulling her close so that their bodies were now flush against each other. She looked up at him, and bit her lip before moving her hips against his in a less-than-professional manner, earning a low groan from Jane's lips.

Moving her arms back up his chest and wrapping themselves back around his neck, she pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "I could say the same for you." The feeling of her warm breath caressing his ear was like sweet torture to Jane. The feeling of her teeth wrapping around his lobe was the tipping point for him. Literally. Without warning, he leaned back, so that they both fell onto Lisbon's bed.

They landed on the bed with Lisbon straddling Jane's hips. Almost instantly, Jane sat back up, and captured Lisbon's lips, his hands on her waist. Lisbon's hands went to the buttons of his vest, making quick work of them. Repeating it with the buttons of his shirt, she pushed both off of his shoulders, which meant he had to lose contact with her waist. Her hands trailed down from his shoulders, noting and memorising every line, every muscle that he had to offer. Before too long, she had reached his trousers.

It was at that point that Jane realized that he would rather be on top. He rolled them over so that Lisbon was now beneath him, never breaking their kiss. He moved one of his hands to her breasts, cupping her through the lacy material, while the other snaked around to her back, and undid the clasp of her bra. He trailed his hands up her body, brushing his fingertips gently across her skin, which earned him a wonderful shiver. He made to work his hands down to her panties, but she stopped him. Instead, she moved his hands back up her body, before going back to work on his trousers.

When both the button and zip of his trousers was undone, she began to push them down trailing her fingers down his legs as she followed the path the material took, leaving them both only in their underwear. While she was doing that, Jane's lips had moved from hers, and begun their journey down her body. Starting at her neck, he kissed down to her throat, pausing only to suck softly on her pulse point; he kissed down to the valley between her breasts, before moving towards one and covering it with his mouth. His hand came up to give its twin the same attention, before switching. He kissed along the line of her stomach, taking him closer to the waistline of her panties.

Lisbon took hold of either side of his face before he moved any lower. Guiding him back up to her face, she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, earning another low groan from him. His hands moved down from either side of her to her waistline again. Lisbon didn't stop him this time; instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Taking that as affirmation, he proceeded to drag them slowly down over her hips and halfway down her legs, letting Lisbon kick them the rest of the way down to meet the rest of their clothes.

As he traced his hands back up her legs, he could feel the heat she was emanating. Lifting himself up and out of her embrace, he couldn't resist looking at the ethereal beauty beneath him. Hair slightly mussed, lips slightly swollen, a slight blush adding colour to her otherwise pale skin. _Is this really happening to me?_ He thought to himself, not realizing that he had voiced it out loud as well.

Lisbon bit her bottom lip again, as she moved her hands to the waistband of his boxers. "Take these off, and you might find out." Not waiting for an answer, she pushed her hands into and underneath the material, giving his ass a firm squeeze, before pushing them down. Jane helped her until they too met the rest of the clothes that were on the floor. Each took another moment to admire the body before them, neither of them embarrassed about what they were taking, and what they were giving back in return.

Neither of them know who instigated the next kiss; it was as if they moved as one, rather than two. Jane rubbed his tongue along her lips, and pushed his tongue into his mouth as he pushed himself into her. They both groaned at the sensation. Neither of them moved for several moments... at which point Lisbon became frustrated. She separated her lips from Jane's and moved her hips, trying to make him move. "Jane, I know it's been a long time for you, but you still remember what to do right? Or do I have to talk you through it?" She laughed softly at the expression that appeared on his face.

Jane leaned towards her ear, making sure not to move his hips any more than he needed to. "You asked for it." He moved his whole body back, and thrust back, pushing her hard into the mattress. She moaned loudly as he filled her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, effectively trapping him there. "Teresa?" She looked through her glazed eyes to his face, and tried to concentrate on what he was saying. "If you want that to happen again, you've got to let me move." She understood, and loosened her hold on him with her legs.

He gave her his trademark grin, and began to move slowly inside of her, increasing his speed when he felt her hands go around her neck. He brought her to the edge, but never let her fall over it; he wanted this to last as long as possible. He knew she was close though; her skin had taken on a deeper blush, her head thrashing from side to side. Before too long, she felt herself approaching the edge again; this time, Jane granted her the release she so desperately needed. The moan that fell from her lips was enough to push him over the edge. With one final thrust, he emptied himself inside of her, and uttered a low groan. He rolled over to the side of Lisbon, so that he wouldn't crush her with his weight.

As they both fought to get their breathing back to normal, Lisbon pulled the covers up so that they were covered by the cold sheet. She rested her head on his chest, and smiled as she heard the pounding of his heart. She looked up to gaze into his eyes; they were once again the wonderful that had first drawn her to him. He looked down at her, and saw the smile that she wore on her lips. He smiled back at her. "Are you expecting something, Lisbon?"

"Only one thing." She cuddled up closer to his warm body. "That you'll still be here when I wake up." He wrapped his arm around her now sleeping body, and for the first time in a long time, he actually slept.

And when Lisbon woke up the next morning, it was to find herself curled into the side of a certain consultant that she had had her eyes on for a long time, but never thought that she would actually get him.

Just what she had expected to find.

**A/N:-** French Translations:-

_Tu as de si jolis yeux_ – You have such beautiful eyes

_Tu aussi – _You too.

_J'aimerais coucher avec toi – _I'd like to go to bed with you.

Translations were taken out of a French phrase book. _'Over 2000 essential phrases' _Apparently, I'd like to go to bed with you is an essential phrase in French! Make your own mind up about that.

**A/N 2:-** So, that's the end, sadly. Once again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and stuck with the story to the end. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
